


A Book of Us

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas personally delivers his birthday gift to Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I'm super gay and I thought this would be cute. I apologize.

“Thomas, really this is unnecessary.”  
“Just take the fucking box, you moron. I told you I would do something special for you for your birthday, and you’ve been my best friend for a really long time, now. It’s the least I could do.”  
“Fine. But you didn’t need-“  
“I know I didn’t. But I did it anyway. I gotta run; enjoy. Happy birthday, kiddo.”  
Thomas closed the door behind him as he exited Minho’s apartment. Minho took a seat on his couch and opened the box. He was so excited he was shaking. Though he knew Thomas was only his friend, he had always hoped that he’d one day finally be interested in him as more than a friend. He thought maybe this was that step for their relationship.   
Attached to the inside was an envelope with big letters sloppily written on the front: “OPEN LAST.”  
Inside the box there was a book. He looked at the spine and read: The Collective Works of William Shakespeare.  
Thanks buddy. What am I supposed to do with this? I hate Shakespeare, Minho thought to himself. He flipped through the book anyway, and soon found that pages had been ripped out, and some had been glued together. There were pictures and words written on the pages. Minho flipped back to the beginning of the book and read the title page. Shakespeare had been whited out and instead it was titled: A Book of Us.  
Thomas had pasted pictures of him and Minho together, over the years. He had written over the pages in thick, dark sharpies; inside jokes, song lyrics, quotes. Each page was another chapter in their lives together: Minho’s 14th birthday party (they went to a corn maze), when they had joined the track team, and Minho had taken state champion in the 1600, prom (in the picture Thomas had his arm around his girlfriend at the time but had this goofy grin plastered to his face as he looked over at his best friend), high school graduation…Minho was speechless. He turned to the last page and there was a blank space, for what looked another picture. Underneath was written “For years to come. I love you.”  
Minho sat on his couch, wiping tears from his eyes as he closed the book in front of him. Thomas had always been into artsy crap but Minho had never been the recipient.   
He took a minute to pull himself together then reached for the envelope that now sat on his coffee table.  
He carefully opened the envelope and read the letter inside:  
“My Dearest Minho,  
I hope this present was okay. I was a little hesitant. We’ve been friends for years but I never really knew where we stood on things like feelings and emotions, and I put a lot into this. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I really love and appreciate you. But, it’s more than that. It’s always been more than that.   
Minho.   
I think I’m in love with you. I’ve never had the relationship we have with anyone else. And it terrifies me because I never want to lose you. I never want to take the friendship we have for granted. I fear that facing this reality will maybe affect that. And I don’t want it to, unless it’s for the better. I don’t know what I’d do without you. If this was weird, feel free to throw it out. I don’t want to freak you out. Give me a call when you finish reading this, I’d love to talk to you.  
Love, always,  
Thomas.”

Minho grabbed his phone and dialed Thomas’ number as fast as he could. He was still sniffling and wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve.  
“Hello?”  
“Thomas? Hi,” Minho struggled with his words, they kept getting stuck in his throat.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes. Everything is perfect. Thomas…” Minho trailed off.  
“Min, are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Thomas, I really love you so much. I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I love you. I have since the first time I met you. I always will. Thank you.”  
“Hey Min?”  
There was a pause on the line.  
“I love you, too.   
Though neither could see the other, each boy knew the other was grinning.  
There was a knock on Minho’s door.  
“Hey Thomas, can you give me a sec?”  
Minho opened the door, and there Thomas was, still holding his phone up to his ear.  
“I stuck around just in case the best case scenario happened.”  
“You are such a doofus,” Minho commented as he wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed his cheek.  
“Yeah but you love me.”  
“I do,” and Minho grabbed Thomas’ hand and pulled him into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
